After the Giant War
by Green Grassy Meadows
Summary: After the war, Percy finds out something special. Life is not as easy as the seven wished. Well, six. Leo Valdez has been missing, like, forever.
1. The New Girl

**This is my first fanfic. I don't know if it's good, so please review. I will NOT update very frequently. Don't complain. I have school and work. It comes first.**

BANG! BOOM! CLANG! Percy awoke in Cabin Three when he heard the noise. Quickly, he got dressed and got ready with Riptide in his pocket. _Why do I have to wake up two days after a quest and fight monsters or something?!_ He thought. When he stepped outside, all he saw was Jason sparring a dummy dressed in full armor.

"Seriously? You woke me up with your sword practice at 5:30 in the morning! Why up so early, Jason?" Percy exclaimed.

"I just couldn't sleep. I didn't even make much noise. You might of heard some hellhound trying to get in camp." Jason replied with a shrug.

"Oh."

Percy was already awake, so he decided a walk to the beach might help. _I might even find Leo_. He thought maybe Leo would wash up on the shore. Alive, of course. He couldn't believe Leo, the Supreme Commander of the Argo 2, was dead! Dead!

Walking along the shore, he saw someone in the distance. He thought he was hallucinating, but as he got closer, Percy was sure he saw a girl fighting something. _It might be a demigod!_

Percy ran to assist the girl and get her to safety. She was about 11, maybe younger, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin was tan, with a few scars. She was using a celestial bronze sword with a hilt of turquoise. She looked scared and angry. The monsters were two hellhounds, accompanied by a fury.

"Hey! Alecto! How's it going in the Underworld!" Percy tried to attract the fury, Alecto.

"Percy Jackson. Nice to see you again. I am feeling vicious, you know, so maybe I'll get you." She growled.

Percy dodged her, and sliced the monsters into dust. He helped the girl up,(she fell) and helped her get to camp. Finally, they got past the pine tree. He headed toward the Big House.

"What's your name?" He asked. "We're going to somewhere you can be safe."

"I'm Lily Takoda and I'm ten years old. My mother is dead and I've never met my father." She replied.

At the Big House, he went in. Chiron was still grumpy, because Percy woke him up. But once he saw the girl, he regained his posture. They went through the normal introduction they used for every single demigod, even though Lily, like everyone else, didn't believe it at first.

"Now, Percy, get Lily to the Hermes Cabin. Wait. Or not." As Chiron said that, a trident in blue glowed above the new girl's head

"A sister?" Percy almost shouted, "A SISTER! I have a little half sister!

The whole time, Lily was standing there, confused. "What do you mean? I don't think I have siblings."

"I'll explain later. Now first, let's get you settled in the Poseidon Cabin."

Percy talked to Lily about everything while they walked to the cabin. Soon, the conch horn sounded. Time for breakfast.


	2. Introductions

At breakfast, Lily was introduced to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called.

She came over and asked, "What's so urgent, Seaweed Brain?" Then she saw Lily. "Oh, hello, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Why's Percy so excited?"

"He says I'm his sister or are you the daughter of a Greek god? They don't exist. Even though the explanations all made some sense, I don't believe it." Lily answered.

"WHAT! Oh. Percy's probably right. Was there a blue trident above your head?" Lily nodded, so Annabeth continued. "Then you're daughter of Poseidon. By the way, Greek gods do actually exist. I've met at least 20 I think. Stay away from the Ares Cabin. Otherwise they'll give you a head dunking in the toilets. Well, if you have powers like Percy, you might just give _them_ one instead."

"Why do you have to talk about me in front of me?" Percy whined.

"Some things just don't change." Annabeth sighed, "Seaweed Brain, it's time for breakfast and stop that whining!"

The only reason Percy and Annabeth were still at camp was that they were (Annabeth) designing a city near Camp Half-Blood called New Athens.

As soon as everyone settled into their seats, Mr. D started his announcements.

"Well, first of all, the summer is ending so inform us if you're staying. Otherwise you'll be harpy food. Second, we have a new camper, Laila Dakota or something, daughter of Poseidon."

"Lily Takoda!" She grumbled.

"Whatever. Now, blah blah, capture the flag tonight, Athena Cabin has the flag currently, whatever." Dionysos announced, "You can dig in, if that's what they say nowadays."

They had a nice breakfast, and Lily loved the brisket. After that, they went together to get Lily some camp necessities, like the t-shirt. She fit right in, and told them about her life.

Lily was dyslexic, and ADHD. She got expelled three times (only three! They blueprints said they were expelled more than that.) but most of the time she was an okay student. Her mother was Native American, and she used to live in Tennessee. She was a new kid a lot, even though she never moved. Introductions were something Lily was used to.

As people came over to see the daughter of Poseidon, Annabeth said, pointing towards two mischievous looking teenagers, "Watch out for Conner and Travis Stoll. They might pull a prank on you."

Lily liked Annabeth. She was smart, and could put up with Percy. Lily already could tell that was not always an easy task. For some reason, she felt strange, like something might happen any moment.


End file.
